


i'd come home, but i don't know where home is now

by fromthewritingtable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Break Up, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthewritingtable/pseuds/fromthewritingtable
Summary: “The biggest mistake you made is letting love come into your life,” Zayn muttered bitterly, turning his head away from Harry as tears started welling up in his eyes. Harry sat there looking lost and helpless, not knowing what to do anymore.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	i'd come home, but i don't know where home is now

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Prompt #438 from creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/  
> “The biggest mistake you have made is letting love come into your life.”
> 
> this is an AU but both z and h are famous singers :D

“Did you want some dinner?” Harry asked, looking over at the couch where Zayn was seated. They’ve been together for a few years now but lately, Harry could tell that something was off but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He wanted to tell Zayn that the tension between them was really uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to annoy his boyfriend. Especially since he’s been so stressed out with songwriting.

Harry sighed to himself when he was met with silence and he kind of just gave up, figuring he could just put Zayn’s meal in the microwave if ever he did want to eat later. He ate by himself at the dining table, scrolling through his phone and reading through some messages he got from his manager.

With the pandemic going on, Harry had been stuck at home with Zayn for a few months now and at first, things were good between them. They spent most of their time cuddled up on the sofa with a movie playing, or on FaceTime calls with their friends. Harry missed being on the road and performing in front of a crowd, but it was better safe than sorry. So he just made the most out of his time with Zayn but it seemed like Zayn was annoyed by even the slightest movement Harry made. It was confusing, but Harry always came up with reasons in his mind to excuse Zayn’s behavior.

After he was finished eating, he cleaned up after himself and went over to the couch, coming up behind Zayn and making his presence known by putting his hands on the tan lad’s shoulders. “You seem so tense, sweet. Don’t overwork yourself, yeah?” he reminded sweetly, getting nothing but a grunt from Zayn as he continued typing away on his laptop.

“How’re the songs coming along?” Harry asked after a few minutes of him awkwardly massaging Zayn’s shoulders. After getting a shrug for an answer, Harry decided to try again. “You planning to record some demos? When do you plan on releasing-” Zayn suddenly stood up and set aside his laptop. “Jesus, Harry. Can’t you see I’m busy?” he snapped.

Harry was caught off-guard and flinched, taking a step back. He blinked a few times as if trying to wake himself up from a nightmare. But when he looked up at Zayn with his hands in his hair, he knew that he wasn’t dreaming and this was definitely happening. “I-I’m sorry… I was just trying to make conversation…” Harry stammered, letting out a shaky breath as he looked down at the floor.

Zayn let out a frustrated groan, annoyance written on his face as he shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. “Can you please just leave me alone?” the sentence coming out more like a demand than a question. “Zayn…” Harry whispered shakily, clearing his throat to stop himself from crying. “Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong?” he asked brokenly, never expecting that Zayn could talk to him like that in all the years that they’ve been together.

“I just want some space, Harry. Is that too much to ask?” Zayn asked rudely, obviously pissed off but Harry didn’t know what he did to set Zayn off like that. “Now can you please just go someplace else?” he continued, Harry just standing there with his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces inside his chest. “Please. Just go, Harry.”

“No,” Harry said after a while of silence between them. He could feel the anger rising up in him. He’s been nothing but sweet towards Zayn the whole time they’ve been together so it was really unexpected for his boyfriend to be lashing out like this. “No, Zayn. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the _fuck_ I did,” Harry stated, taking a deep breath to try and control his temper. He knew if the both of them were angry that they wouldn’t get anywhere.

Zayn laughed sarcastically at that and let out another frustrated groan, shaking his head in disbelief because Harry was being hard-headed. “A simple fucking request, Harry. I just want peace of mind!” he exclaimed exasperatedly, turning his back on Harry and moving to sit back down on the couch. “Whatever, Harry. I’m going back to work,” he announced, obviously annoyed but Harry was having none of it.

“Fucking talk to me, Zayn!” Harry screamed before stomping over so he was standing in front of Zayn. “What the fuck did I do?! Why the fuck are you being like this?!” he continued, reaching over to snatch away the laptop from Zayn. “Fucking give that back, Harry!” Zayn said angrily, standing up from the couch and trying to reach for his laptop. “Not until you fucking talk to me!” Harry responded, shoving Zayn back with more force than he was expecting, sending Zayn sitting back on the couch with the piece of furniture moving a little bit from underneath him.

“Just fucking talk to me, please!” Harry kept pleading as he tried grabbing Zayn by the arms. They kept screaming profanities at each other until Zayn finally had enough and exploded.

“I’m breaking up with you!”

Harry was obviously stunned and went limp as Zayn kept struggling to get away from him, the younger boy staggering a bit and the back of his legs hitting the coffee table behind him. “What?” he asked in a hoarse voice, unable to process what was happening right now.

Zayn was breathing heavily, chest going up and down as he looked at Harry with guilt in his eyes. Silence covered the room like a blanket and the only sound that could be heard was both men’s labored breathing. Harry didn’t know what to say, going over to one of the chairs and sitting down in defeat.

“I think we should break up, Harry,” Zayn repeated himself, letting out a deep breath as he sat back down on the couch, elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped together. “Harry, I’m breaking up with you…” he said again to which Harry replied with his hand held up, palm facing Zayn. “I heard you, yeah…” Harry said slowly, a dazed and confused look on his face.

“Why?” was the only word that came out of Harry’s mouth when he finally had the strength to speak. Zayn shrugged in response, leaning back on the couch and putting his hands on his face. “I just… I don’t think this is working. I don’t think _we’re_ working…” Zayn said coldly, setting his hands on his lap as he stared up at the ceiling.

Harry didn’t know that his heart could break even more as he sat there listening to Zayn’s words. What happened? What went wrong? Harry could remember Zayn’s words promising him that they’d be with each other ‘til the end of time. But was that all they were? Words?

“Don’t you love me anymore?”

Zayn scoffed at the question, sighing as he sat up straight again to look at Harry. “The biggest mistake you made is letting love come into your life,” Zayn muttered bitterly, turning his head away from Harry as tears started welling up in his eyes. Harry sat there looking lost and helpless, not knowing what to do anymore.

“Harry, this is for the best, trust me,” Zayn said in a much calmer voice, biting down on his lip as he looked at Harry again and tried to catch the younger boy’s eyes. Harry closed his eyes and let the tears finally fall, laughing brokenly as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Trust you? Wasn’t that what I did five years ago? Now look where that got me,” he said with a sad laugh, moving to stand up from his seat and walk towards the table.

Harry sat down and started sobbing, looking up to see Zayn stand up and make his way over to the staircase. No more words were exchanged between them, and Harry wanted to speak but he knew that it won’t change a thing. He watched as Zayn ascended the stairs, not even sparing Harry a glance.

"Please don't run from me, Zayn..." he sobbed from the dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucked. trying my best to write again so yeah haha i just hope the 1d category here on ao3 isn't dead :( appreciate it if u made it til the end. comments and feedback are welcome but pls be nice im sensitive jk (not) hehe thank u again!! stay safe, everyone x


End file.
